Black Knight of Beacon
by ForgottenChaosX
Summary: Jaune Arc found something during Initiation he'd never expect, and with it, everything will change. Now he has the ability to become everything he ever wanted to be. But what is the difference between getting what you wish for, and getting what you want?
1. Chapter 1: Into the Forest

**Well, here we are again, and I think this time things will run much more smoothly. I enjoyed rewriting this and I hope you enjoy reading the first new chapter. Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow and I'll catch you all later.**

 **Beta'd by: Gmann and Shad0wReaper133**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, as it is owned by Roosterteeth**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Into the Forest**_

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Back against the wall, and with a dull ache ringing through his skull, Jaune Arc barely registered the red-heads apology. Despite his surprise from the javelin or even the dull ache, his mind was already working on a different issue.

 _Women were supposed to love confidence!_

At least, that was what the blond had been led to believe from his Father's overly gregarious advice. Though he'd only ever been given tips or advice on members of the opposite sex once, and that was when he was still making his way through Grade School. Though, the Arc patriarch still had managed to engrave that talk firmly into his mind.

The intercom buzzed to life, but it was only awarded a slight recognition from the blond, doing little to pause the memory replaying behind his blue eyes. More precisely, his Father's own words about the fairer sex and how to court them, which was either horribly out of date or never worked in the first place.

' _Remember this Jaune, and remember this well.'_ He had nodded, eyes full of wonder at these sacred words finally being passed to him ' _All women and I do mean_ _ **all**_ _women look for is confidence. If you show you have it in droves and you approach a girl without a hint of doubt, you'll never fail in attracting them.'_ He was so excited, the trick to finally getting his crush's attentions were revealed.

Then the very next day, he learned what the word rejection was and he had to wonder how his Father ever got married. That query alone was spawned from his advice not only never working, but effectively singling him out from the female population. Yet, whenever the Knight had gone back to ask his Father and perhaps be told what he was doing wrong, the older man had merely restated what he had told him.

Shaking away the memory, he moved his hands to try and remove the weapon currently keep him pinned to the solid stone wall. Only he couldn't make it budge, nor even wiggle with his pulls or shakes. Annoyed, he placed both hands firmly onto the poll and with as much strength as he could manage, pulled repeatedly on the handle. The boy even tried to apply what he still remembered about leverage from school, but it was ultimately a task in insanity.

 _This is impossible…_

Giving up, his arms dropped back to his sides, along with any thoughts to escaping his present situation.

The Knight's gaze shifted when he saw the Snow Angel and Pyrrha begin to move past him. Before any words could pass his lips, Pyrrha easily pulled her javelin from his hoodie. His limp body, which had been relying on the javelin, fell to the ground, eliciting another sigh from his lips. Not from pain but from the slight annoyance at how easy it was for the spartan to pull the javelin from the wall.

"It was nice meeting you," claimed the girl, flashing a smile he'd seen hundreds of time before on the box of his favorite cereal.

"Likewise," muttered Jaune, turning his head as they walked past him towards the exit.

Turning back, he let his head rest on the locker behind him. The blond had to really wonder what drove him to come here in the first place. Besides wanting to prove himself, be a hero, and save people from the Grimm. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"Argggh." Groaning in frustration, he slammed his head back against the locker, ignoring the dull ache that came a moment later. Trying to decide upon the next course of action and looking ahead, he noticed the two approaching him.

Instantly he recognized Ruby, but the girl next to her quickly had the knight's mind drawing a blank on the name. Though he could faintly recall her from the airship, particularly when he… blue eyes widened in realization.

 _Oh… I remember._

Before he could offer an apology, however, the rather buxom blond approached him. Ruby, who was following close behind, offered the knight a hand.

"Having some trouble there, Lady-Killer?" The voluptuous girl teased, whilst Ruby helped him to his feet _._

Rising, Jaune gave a small shake of his head, "What did I do wrong?" Maybe getting advice about females from females was the way to go. The answer was bound to be better than the one he'd receive from his Father.

The miniature reaper seemed to struggle at the question, confusion plastered across her features at the Knight's question. Though, the blonde girl merely crossed her arms and allowed a knowing grin to spread across her features.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start," she stated matter-of-factly, the grin never leaving her lips, which only caused him to brood a bit more at his social ineptness.

 _Another point to dad's advice failing…_

Though, had the nickname really been the only problem? It didn't make sense to him; didn't girls like getting nicknames, or guys with confidence. His sisters all had nicknames and despite all its failings, Jaune's father still had women fawning after him. The harder Jaune tried to understand, it became apparent the answer was not as clear-cut as once thought.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go," Ruby stated with a cheerful smile, catching Jaune before he had a chance to zone out again on another bad father advice mental tangent.

 _Clearly, I need to call my father after passing initiation and sort some things out. Though assuming I'll even pass if hoping against hope by now._

Yet, girls were really the least of his problems at the current moment. Looking at the two before him did wonders in destroying what little confidence was left, reminding him that he was woefully unprepared for the day.

Just yesterday, the reaper had shown him her gun-scythe and this other girl looked like she had gun-gauntlets from a glancing view, and here he was with only Crocea Mors. It was true the blade was a time-honored heirloom in the Arc household and had only ever been wielded by the greatest of the clan each generation. A sword that supposedly cut down legions of Grimm with ease and brought monsters to their knees.

But those thoughts which had once comforted him now disturbed him deeply while the weapon hung at his side. A constant reminder of how undeserving he was to be its presence, but he would not give into despair.

But, as of now, as he caught sight of the other students, he wasn't sure he could manage even that. His plan had been to come to Beacon, become a huntsman, a hero, prove himself to his family and maybe find a girlfriend. But who would view a runt being helped by a little girl as a hero, not to mention his little slip-up on the Bullhead?

Didn't help people slipped in it.

Overall, Jaune had done little to paint the image of a hero, instead, he more than mastered the image of being a screw-up, a failure. Jaune shook his head to get out the negative thoughts. There was still time and he would prove himself. One bad day didn't mean they'd all be bad, despite the fact it had been two days.

He could feel his mood slightly improving, the goal of being better now firmly set. Initiation would change everything, he just knew it. With that thought, he could feel a smile coming to his features.

The two girls looked at him for a moment, uncertain if starting a conversation was a good idea based on his expression of deep thought, but upon seeing the smile upon his lips they decided it wouldn't hurt to talk on the way to the cliffs.

The walk down the hall and out to the cliffs went by very quickly due to the group's conversation, with Jaune quickly learning the blonde's name was Yang and surprisingly the two girls were sisters. The question quickly came up for partners among the three and the knight really couldn't tell who he'd want to partner with. Ruby, on the other hand, insisted that Yang and she would be partners despite the blonde's quick protests on the matter, which made him laugh softly.

The scene reminded him so much of his sisters that Jaune began to wonder how they were doing. Were they upset with him? Or would they understand the reasons, knowing why he had to do it? Though, it wouldn't surprise him if Azure was already on his tracks. She was always overprotective of him and looking back to the bickering sisters made him miss her even more.

Yet, despite the conversation and his own thoughts towards home, Jaune's would be lying to himself if he wasn't still focusing on how to improve his current situation, both with women and with being a hero. Reaching the cliffs, his mind momentarily froze as he set his eyes upon Snow Angel once again; her gaze was still as cold as usual upon seeing him. The knight looked away from her as he made his way onto what looked like a metal pad, turning his gaze out towards the forest while Professor Ozpin started speaking.

 _This is my chance…_ The blonde mentally prepared himself. _I just have to get through this and I'll be on my way to becoming a real hero!_ Jaune grinned at the thought as he tried to pump himself up.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." The headmaster's words quickly cut through the bravado in Jaune's mind as he keyed into the end of the explanation. More specifically the words 'y _ou will die,'_ which didn't leave much room for interpretation.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." This really was the last chance, the Arc realized whilst Ozpin continued, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." The knight nodded, find a relic at a temple easy…

 _Wait, pair? What did I miss?_ His mental projection of a voice managed to come off as panicked.

"You will guard that item, as well as your standing and we'll grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

 _So, a partner, and find a Relic. Sounds easy enough…_ Although one question was buzzing in his mind.

Shooting his hand into the air, he could scarcely hear something weird behind him, and under him. It slightly reminded him of the sound of his father loading his weapon. That thought aside he asked, "Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune tried to draw his attention, yet the man didn't seem to be looking for any raised hands, or at them.

"Good, now take your positions."

 _But he just_ _asked for questions?! Can he not see me? But he's right_ _in front of me.?_ He was slightly annoyed Who asks for questions, and then completely ignores the person asking? With a shake of his head, he decided this approach wouldn't work.

"Um… Sir, I have a question?" Asking aloud, he could hear that strange sound again, only it was slightly different, but Jaune thought nothing of it as he decided to directly ask the Headmaster.

"So, this landing strategy… thing? What is it?" The blond asked, feeling as though it was a loaded question, yet it seemed like it had to be asked. "You're, um, dropping us off, right?"

"No, you will be falling." Blue eyes widened instantly, his composure all but shattering right there as he failed to see the pad launches moving closer to his own. His own thoughts tunneling his perception towards the rather bored looking Professor.

Trying to play off his worry, he decided to probe the statement. "Oh... I see." He had a sliver of hope over what the Professor meant. Maybe he meant they'd be jumping out of a Bullhead, but why bring them here and what was that noise? "So, did you hand out parachutes for us?" The knight asked, wondering how much he missed in while spaced out.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

 _Great. Just great. Of course, the Headmaster is like this._ His head shook trying to shake away his thoughts on the man, but he didn't easily lose the annoyance. _Why couldn't this guy be specific, or just answer my question?_ The knight's frustration was growing, and unfortunately helped distract him from the realization what he was standing on. "So… what exactly is a landing strategy-" The Arc was cut off immediately as he was launched into the air by the pad beneath his feet.

His body went ragdoll, arms flailed, and he'd be lying if he didn't feel the urge to vomit from the launch. Who would've guessed motion sickness transferred to being thrown through the air at high speeds by a springboard?

Tumbling through the sky without a clue as to how he was supposed to land. He couldn't help but think of his family, particularly his elder sister Azure. She always had a plan, always had a way to escape trouble, but he wasn't his sister. In those very moments, while freefalling in open space, his mind consolidated into one singular thought.

 _I'm going to fucking die._

Falling. It's one of the most basic and primordial fears of humanity. One that any sane or rational being would avoid like a plague. It was easily avoidable, and yet it was almost inescapable once you were on the descent.

Currently, Jaune Arc was getting to experience that very fear first hand.

His body contorted and twisted, his limbs grasped at nothingness for support, and his stomach felt the need to empty his already meager breakfast into the air. Luckily with the last issue, he'd been able to hold it back, distracting himself on the quick glances of his classmates. Looking for a solution amongst the others on a landing strategy, but he couldn't find anything to mimic.

Catching a look at the other blonde, he could feel his jaw dropping. _Is Yang wearing sunglasses?_ Jaune processed, feeling his thoughts of them being _'fearless'_ may have been a grievous understatement in regards to the others. Though, instead of being locked into a new query over a landing strategy, his gaze was broken away when he turned and noticed something rapidly approaching towards him. The blond craning his body forward narrowly evaded the projectile with a smirk, whilst a far-off spartan frowned at the missed target.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all, he could avoid that javelin again. Yet, he had to wonder why she fired it at him again. It wasn't like he was hitting on her from his current position. Or was she fighting a Grimm and it went to high?

It worried him for a moment that she might be in trouble without her weapon, but as Jaune reached the height of his flight, his thoughts shifted to prepare himself for his inevitable landing.

Yet, oddly enough at this height, the world was so much more serene in a strange and very terrifying way. The wind seemed to slow, the sounds of tree's rustling barely reached his ears, and the sky never seemed as clear nor vibrant. It was this serenity that told Jaune Arc, he was about to die, and he'd be a crater in the ground, or possibly repainting the ground.

The details on what type of splat he would make upon hitting the ground weren't too important.

Fighting down the urge to scream and the constant pain in his stomach, the young Arc realized he was rapidly hurtling back towards the ground, limbs still flailing, and no idea occupying his mind on how to land and survive. Though, fortunately, his luck wasn't out just yet.

 _Unfortunately_ , luck could also be very fickle on how it decided to help and as Jaune hit the first branch, luck decided it would hurt for his assistance, a lot. He felt the breath leave his lungs as the first branch struck across his midsection and the sound of a few ribs cracking was felt more than heard. Twisting over that one, Jaune hit another across his back, this time the branch breaking in response to the force. Falling further a little more, and avoiding the rest of the tree, he struck the trunk of another, sending his bones jolting whilst a searing pain enveloped him.

Head spinning, vision blurry, and his torso inflamed in agony, the knight barely managed to mutter "Is it over…"

In response, his body dropped from the trunk, landing unceremoniously on the ground in a mostly broken heap. Dragging his arms to his head, he lifted the limb to rest on top of the appendages, his pained groans filling the emptiness around him. Trying to rise, he dropped with a hiss, a sharp pain along his left side signifying he may have cracked or broken something. Though, it was hard to be certain in regards to an actual diagnosis.

Gritting his teeth, he started to rise, pain spiking with every muscle he used. His body tried to force him back down, but Jaune would not give up. Standing on his legs, arm wrapped over his abdomen and taking sharp breaths, he surveyed his surroundings. He had a temple to find and a partner to gain, and he wasn't going to fail over a few scrapes. _Just a flesh wound._

A hand rose to his mouth covering the violent hacking that quickly projected from his lips, and bringing the appendage away from his lips, blue eyes widened slightly at the sight of stark crimson dripping down his palm. That was worse than a few scrapes and bruises, by a lot.

 _One problem at a time._ He'd have to hope for a doctor after initiation, provided he could make it through in the first place.

Moving forward, a limp quickly formed as he continued, moving in a random direction. Shambling forth, he slowly made his way past a few trees, eyes roaming looking for a temple of any kind. Or even a sign, at this point he would've loved a map. Moving along, the knight took in the ambient sights of the forest, with the occasional sound of gunfire breaking his focus.

 _What does this temple look like? Was it ruins, a structure like a base, or maybe it looked like a church?_ He pondered through the list of possibilities. To be honest, despite the pain, and occasional coughs bringing forth with them tiny flecks of crimson. Though despite everything that had gone horrible, he couldn't help but think this was exciting. It reminded the young Arc of the old books he used to read, the stories his younger sister Jade would beg him to read for her. Of a wounded Hero pressing on through pain and obstacles, never wavering from his quest.

That was what Jaune had always wanted to be, and maybe one day he'd reach that goal. Looking ahead, he spotted the remnants of walls, or maybe they were at one point, but time had all but destroyed the structures. Approaching the ruin, he passed through what was probably once a doorway, and examining the area could see the outlines of what had once been walls to a building and the pieces of a roof that had fallen forming clutter and debris. Time had a talent for being unkind to what it touched, and this place had clearly been subject to time's harsh touch.

"Ouch!" His arm hugged a bit too tightly, and a quick jolt snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. Spotting a particularly withered rock, he moved over taking a seat, a small break wouldn't hurt after all, and besides, he might have found the temple already. Spying a staircase delving deeper into the earth, it was quite possible this is where he was supposed to go.

Strange then that there weren't any other students here yet, but maybe he'd arrived first. It was possible, given everyone had been going their own ways in the air. Maybe he'd lucked out, but was he really that lucky. The sound of a howl quickly destroyed that notion, along with any chance of a calm rest. He knew that howl, the same howl he'd heard from outside the walls of his village, the same howls his father had told them all to be wary of. There were Grimm and they were close by, but maybe they hadn't been alerted or sensed him.

Another howl, closer this time, shattered that hope.

Forcing himself back upon unsteady legs, he could feel the pain of his injuries slowly pushing him towards unconsciousness. This was not a time to rest, however, and looking for an escape, the staircase looked to be his best avenue.

Shuffling as fast as he could manage, the blond made his way down the staircase. Almost slipping a few times, he made it to the bottom right as the sound of growls reached his ears. Very loud growls, which caused to look back spotting the Beowolf awaiting at the top of the stairs. Staring down at him as a wolf would a sheep, but in this case, Jaune felt he'd put up much less of a struggle.

But he'd still fight all the same, and with that decision, he shakily drew Crocea Mors and expanded the shield. Jaune would go out fighting, and adopting as much of a stance as he could, he awaited the harbinger of his death.

So he waited.

And waited.

Either this Grimm was using some new form torture with the wait, or for some reason or another, it refused to follow him down. In fact, Jaune noticed it refused to even touch the stairs, truly confusing the teen.

"Aren't Grimm supposed to attack people when they're hurt, or just in general?" Jaune asked this aloud, as his mind failed to internalize the question. The knight's eyes were continually closing and reopening, hoping the monster was a delusion brought on because of his injuries.

' _Well, normally they would. Yet, this location hardly counts as normal, Arc.'_

His head twisted back fast enough to gain whiplash, eyes wide. "Who said that!" He called out. It had sounded like it had been right next to him, and yet the room was empty and barren. Debris littering around him, illuminated only by the cracks running along the ceiling, bleeding sunlight through. "Who's there!?"

' _An apt question, yet… I can't help but wonder how the former and latter came to be questions of yours, Arc.'_

Was he insane, was this a delusion brought about by a mind wracked in pain? The knight didn't think so, or at least he hoped so even as he felt the urge to collapse. Fear and worry started to flow from him as he kept looking for the voice's owner.

"Am I insane…" he muttered.

' _A possibility, but you seem stable, to me at least.'_ It paused, or she, seeing that the voice sounded distinctly feminine. ' _Though, those injuries seem quite a bit less than stable. Is there a reason you've not healed them?'_

"Who are… Where are you?" He asked again, frustration going by this unseen woman.

A moment passed, but sure enough, the voice filled his mind again. ' _For whom, I am your prisoner.'_ It was a simple reply, yet he could feel a tinge of bitterness accompanying the end. ' _As to where, further inside, as I have always been.'_

The knight could help the absolute look of confusion over his features. "How are you, my prisoner?"

' _Not yours per-say, yet your family did imprison me and has kept me… secluded ever since.'_

You would think one would be far more panicked with a situation such as random disembodied voices, but she sounded almost bored. The situation being retold as easily as a student giving an answer to a teacher.

"Why would my family imprison you?"

' _For trying to save this world of course.'_

If it weren't for the weight of his injuries, he'd have dropped his arms in surprise. That wasn't a response he'd been expecting, particularly after being told she was a prisoner. But, why would his family imprison someone for trying to save the world, allegedly?

He shook his head having to remind himself not to simply believe everything he was being told.

"If you were trying to save the world? Why would they imprison you?"

' _To answer that question requires an explanation. One I believe you wouldn't have time for.'_

His brow furrowed at the answer, not quite certain as to her meaning. "Why wouldn't I have time?"

' _Your wounds alone are quite severe, and I can feel your pain.'_ As if on cue, any adrenaline he may have had from the fall began wearing off, and his enflamed side felt instead like needles. Pain erupted causing the blond to fall to his knees, another cough following up with a generous wad of blood leaving his mouth. ' _Quite the predicament you must find yourself in.'_ She sounded amused. ' _Either succumb to your wounds or leave and find some honor in being cut down by the wolves. An interesting choice to be certain.'_

 _What a choice. Die here, or die at the door._ All the while he kept hearing this voice, making him wonder if he'd already given in.

' _Although, those aren't your only choices young Arc.'_ Her interjection came almost as a response to his thoughts, making him wonder if she could hear them.

"Then what are my choices?"

' _You could right the wrongs of your predecessors, and in doing so save yourself.'_

He could feel frustration coming around, and it made him wonder if there was something in the water around Beacon that caused people to talk like this. Shaking those thoughts aside, he decided to inquire, "What do you mean right the wrongs of my predecessors and save myself? How can I save myself?"

The audible sound of a sigh filled the knight's senses. ' _By releasing me from my prison, I could save you from your current fate.'_

"Oh." It was all he could say, and to be fair it wasn't a normal occurrence to be apparently dying while a Grimm waited at the doorstep hoping you'd decide to try and fight your way out. Even less so, when you considered hearing the voice of a woman in your head claiming to be a prisoner of your family, and then claiming she could save you. If he'd gone crazy, it wouldn't surprise him at all at this point, but crazy or not, death was not a preference he wanted to choose. He still had to prove himself, and the blond would see his family again regardless of whatever happened.

 _Hard to do that, though, if I'm dead on the floor._ There really wasn't much of a choice and he was caught between either dying or hope the woman he was talking to was not only real but could help him survive.

He made his decision. "What would I have to do to… free you?"

' _You could not imagine how long, I have desired to hear those words.'_ The words sang through his mind in pure joy, and with them, he struggled to get back on his feet. ' _Across the room, on the far end lies an engraving of your family's symbol.'_

Following her instructions, he spotted the wall, or rather the engraving. Jutting out of smooth stone, and seemingly untouched by the tests of time was his The Arc Clan's symbol. Though there was a cut through it almost resembling a slot, and as he shambled closer to it the blond found his suspicions to be correct.

"Okay. I found it." He looked around uncertain of how to proceed "Well, what do I do next?"

' _Use the key.'_

"Key- "

' _Your sword. Use your sword.'_

Holding up his blade, he couldn't help but think about how the legendary blade of the Arc family was a key. It was kind of lame in a strange way, but regardless of his feelings on the matter, he raised the sword to meet the engraving before plunging it into the opening. He waited a moment for something to happen, but as the wall failed to change in appearance, or any sounds went off to confirm that it had worked, he tried rotating the blade. He wasn't very surprised to see the engraving twist with the blade, a loud audible clicking coming from behind the stone wall.

Withdrawing the blade, the wall which it was once plunged in dropped into the ground revealing another short stairwell.

"Just my luck, more stairs." Muttering aloud to no-one in particular, he descended the thankfully short stairs, though he had to catch himself from falling more than once. Was anyone else hurt as badly as him, or did his luck make him the only one to harmed this badly?

Reaching the bottom, he wasn't surprised to find the room shrouded in shadow _,_ he quickly noticed the chill that went down his spine as he stepped into it, with the impossibly smooth walls coming in at a not that close second. Once the knight stepped pass the final step, the room was suddenly illuminated by the braziers lining the walls, the ancient torches relighting upon entrance. Looking around, he felt thankful for the sudden illumination and examining this new room he noted that this one had been smaller, and somehow _felt_ older than the section of the structure he had just left.

It was very spartan, holding nearly nothing, but what it did contain, which happened to be across the room from him, quickly demanded his attention. Another symbol, however, it wasn't his own, but a twelve-pointed snowflake adorning a coffin or Sarcophagus of some kind. The knight wasn't certain which word properly described what he saw, but it didn't matter as a familiar voice broke the quiet.

' _And at last, you stand before me. The first of your family to do so since… Well, not even I could be certain on how much time has passed.'_

"You've been-" He started hacking again, blood leaving his mouth once again. Unlike the woman he was speaking to, time was not something he had in abundance. "Been here a while then? So what do I do now?" The blond was this far, and he might as well see it through.

' _Across from you lies my cell or tomb as a predecessor of yours once joked.'_ There was a very clear annoyance at recalling that ' _All that remains is for you to approach my cell, lay your hand upon my symbol, and speak these words. 'Lilith, I, your name, hereby release you from your imprisonment.' After which I will be free to spare you from your fate.'_

"So, your name is Lilith?"

' _Yes.'_

His vision was blurring with another jolt of pain surging through him, stronger than the last. It threatened to force him to the ground, but he resisted. Not yet, he would not fall here, not while there was a chance ahead of him. Looking on ahead he approached the stone coffin, hand shakily outstretching as he placed it upon the smooth stone. Surprisingly, it began to glow beneath his fingers, but no heat came from it, only cold illumination.

He swallowed "Lilith, I, Jaune Arc, hereby release you from your imprisonment." His hand recoiled away from the suddenly freezing symbol.

' _You may want to think of something happy now.'_ She followed with a chuckle as ancient locks audibly unlatched, and unbolted, unseen mechanisms activating releasing restraints that had held for centuries. Backing away a bit more, he watched like the wall before, the lid dropped, and following like a flood was a surge of inky darkness. It chilled him to his core and forced him to the ground with no fight. Indeed, he didn't feel an urge to fight, nor happiness, nor joy, all he could feel was despair and sadness, grief and sorrow.

Negative emotions flowed forth in droves, surging past the unfortunate teen and out into the forest. Unbeknownst to him all within the forest, short of the cliffs dropped or were overwhelmed by the darkness and despair. The will to live was rapidly leaving Jaune Arc, and right as he would have used Crocea Mors to end the horror, the sadness ceased.

Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"You have my thanks." It was raspy, guttural, not at all like the voice he'd previously heard, and yet he was too weak to look back at the coffin, injuries and cold rapidly forcing him into unconsciousness. Before his eyes could shut, he saw it above him, a being wrapped in shadow like a skin, eyes glowing brighter than any Grimm's making his breath hitch.

"Sleep now, young Arc." A clawed hand draped in darkness descended over his face, blending in with the darkness that was overtaking his vision as his eyes closed. "It's not your time. Not yet." With those final words, his senses abandoned him. The relief of unconsciousness overtaking him.

* * *

 **And here we go again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and let me know if you liked this new approach to our titular hero and his new 'Friend.' And thank you all for your support, and feedback, and as always I'll catch you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Relics, Grimm, and Partners

**Welcome back to another chapter, and I hope you enjoy. As always if you do like the chapter feel free to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Beta'd by: Gmann and Shad0wReaper133**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, as it is owned by Roosterteeth**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Relics, Grimm, and Partners too**

* * *

 _"Ready or not, here I come!" my sister's voice echoed throughout the house. Though it was just far enough that I didn't worry._

 _The rest of my siblings were out with Mom in the village, and Dad was out training, despite already being a strong Huntsman. Thinking about it now, when will I get to train like my older sisters Azure and Cheshire, who were already quite skilled. Dad had begun training them extensively early, allowing them to be at the level they were, which makes me wonder when it will finally be my turn._

 _"Jaune are you in here?!" The volume of the shout shakes me from my internal inquiries. Peeking out from my hiding spot, I see that Azure is standing at the threshold of Dad's study. Technically, we weren't supposed to be in here, but Dad wasn't home and I doubt she'd think I would be hiding in the closet. Like any good hiding spot, it came with substantial risk._

 _I hear her footsteps trailing across the room, and in response, I crawl further into my corner safely behind one of my Dad's coats. I'd win this time and then all the bragging rights would be mine for a day. Azure hated to lose, so it would be especially fun to rub the victory in her face. The smirk that had formed on my face promptly melted away along with any thoughts of victory when I heard the familiar tone of my father's voice._

 _"Azure? What are you doing in the study?"_

 _Dad's presence spelled trouble for both of them, seeing as this room was always off limits. Maybe if I stay quiet he won't know I'm here. It was too late to think about Azure, but it hardly mattered because Dad could never stay angry with her._

 _"Well, you see I was looking- "_

 _"Never mind that. It's a good thing I caught you here, anyway."_

 _Has Dad been looking for her? Was she in trouble, or was this one of their secret Huntsmen talks? I could never really know because Dad never had this kind of talk with me._

 _"What do you need, Dad?" There was more sound of shuffling feet before the I heard the door shut._

 _"It's about Crocea Mors." My eyes widened and I could feel my heart begin to pound faster. The legendary blade wielded by the Arc family. A blade Dad claimed could cut down legions of Grimm and could be used to defeat any monster. A sword as legendary as the people who wielded it in the past. It was also the weapon I would one day inherit, which lead to me straining my ears to hear more of this conversation._

 _"What about it?! Is it damaged, stolen?!"_

 _"No. No. It's quite safe, I left it in the living room, no what I've come to talk to you about is its succession."_

 _I could feel my breathing stop, and I had to wonder 'Was this it? Was I finally going to be given the blade?' It was strange I'd be given it now, though, I was only 12. That and Dad never took me on the trips that he and my older Sisters went on._

 _"Are you finally passing the blade to Jaune?" I could feel my excitement welling up. I bit my lip, silently pleading that his next words would be a 'yes.'_

 _"That's the problem we need to talk about." The words cut deep, piercing my very soul. As the conversation continued, tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and my insides twisted themselves into knots. My dreams, hopes, expectations for things to come...all exploded into nothing._

* * *

Jaune's eyes shot open, only to close just as quickly, grimacing at the harsh sunlight that threatened to blind him. Attempting to move had similar results, with him experiencing disagreeable tension in his lower and upper back, head, arms, legs, and well, everywhere. However, it was not as bad as before back in the dimly lit room, though the strange ache in his head was concerning. Slowly this time, he allowed his eyes to open, adjusting to the light. He sat up, slight pain still inhibiting his movement. ' _I was in that… tomb and there was a woman's voice.'_ It seemed so real at the time for the blond. Looking ahead, there was no sign of that creature from earlier. He shook his head with a slight chuckle, maybe it had been a dream, after all, brought on by his numerous injuries. Injuries that apparently had magically healed...

"Ah, you're awake." Jaune's head whipped around quickly, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. However, what he laid eyes on caused him to scream in terror and fall backward. If not for the stiffness of his limbs and unyielding irritation, the boy would have taken off running.

The knight crawled slowly back. "Who are you?!" Seeing that beating the hasty retreat was not in the cards, Jaune decided conversation was the best bet.

The creatures face contorted into what he guessed was a small frown. "Have you forgotten me already? You just spoke my name not too long ago."

"Lilith?" She nodded. "You don't look like what I was expecting."

The voice he had heard in the tomb had been distinctly female, but now it lacked any vestiges of femininity, instead, coming out raspy and hoarse. Lilith's skin was tight against her bones, resembling curdled milk in coloration with the occasional splotches of skin - or lack thereof - revealing bone. The face could only be described as wet newspaper clinging to a whitewashed wall, with large canines visible behind the thin line he assumed were lips. Long, gray strands of dried out hair hung uselessly by her head. It looked so weathered in fact, that if a strong breeze came by it would probably turn to dust. The only indication he had that this was not a corpse was that deep within the sunken, dark eye sockets, stared back two red pinpricks that seemed to glow with hidden power. The whites of her eyes were black, contrasting heavily with the red pupils. Despite being horrifying to look at, Jaune found he couldn't look away, particularly from the sapphire-blue that cracked along the otherwise red iris.

"A few centuries will do that," she stated lamely.

"Right." The silence that followed was rather awkward for him. He didn't know what to say and he'd be lying if he wasn't trying to figure out what she was. A slight ache from the back of his head helped form his next question. "Why does my head hurt?"

She shrugged "It could have been from opening the Tomb, or from when I removed you from the chamber." One of her hands raised, long claws decorated the ends as she placed it on the side of her face in rest, "I would most likely place it upon the latter."

"Didn't you say you could fix that?"

"I kept you from dying. Trust me when I say, in my current state it was no small feat." She elaborated with a small gesture "Though, it's strange your Aura hasn't healed the rest of your wounds."

There was that word again "What is Aura?" He asked only to see her eyes widen in near bafflement.

"You're not serious, are you?" The question sounded more of disbelief than one of confirmation.

He sighed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Yes, I'm serious. Just tell me what an Aura is." It was a demand not a question, and he didn't miss the quick glare he received. Yet, as fast as it appeared it vanished; a tired expression took its place across her features.

"Aura is your soul made manifest. It is your most powerful weapon and most resilient armor." She explained, her eyes locked onto his own "Tell me? Have you ever watched others take a blow only for it to bounce off? Have you ever felt danger, yet not be able to see it?" He nodded, more to get her to move on than actual understanding. "Aura is the most powerful resource a warrior has at their disposal."

"It sounds amazing," breathed Jaune, face full of wonderment.

She chuckled, or at least it sounded like one. "Observe." Bringing her arms apart, she left one of her hands open with the palm facing one of her claws. He watched as the wicked appendage struck the open hand, only instead of puncturing, he watched a shadowy energy appear and bounce the weapon back. "It protects, but in more skilled hands it is a weapon without equal."

"So, it's like my shield and sword?" The blond questioned trying to find and an accurate comparison for the explanation he received. The older woman shook her head in the negative, only perking his curiosity even more.

"It is so much more." The gray-haired women attempted to explain. "Aura can block the most savage of strikes, bring down the largest of foes, shatter the greatest weapons with ease, even enhance your abilities." The more she explained, the more Jaune could feel himself wanting such a thing.

"Do I have an Aura?"

"Yes. We all do Arc." She gestured around them. "Every man, woman, and child on this earth possess one, but only warriors can unlock it and truly utilize it." A hand found its way back to her chin. "Hmm, you have freed me. Perhaps…yes, saving your life is not enough for the service you have done me." Her hand moved from its resting position, pointing towards the young Arc.

"Tell me, why are you out in these forests?" Her question caught him a bit unprepared, but he didn't shy away from an answer.

"I'm trying to get into Beacon." He started, but upon seeing the confusion on her face he elaborated. "It's a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses. People like me, and right now I'm in initiation. I'm supposed to be looking for a relic and a partner, but I found you instead." Though given her age, he had to wonder if she constituted as a Relic, but Jaune wisely kept that thought to himself.

"Huntsmen…Huntresses? I am not familiar with those terms."

The Knight searched his mind for a term she would understand. "They're warriors."

"And Beacon is a town or castle?" He shook his head.

"It's an academy or a school. It is where the greatest warriors in Remnant come from." It was his own opinion; others had thoughts on the best school, but Jaune firmly believed Beacon was where the best of the best came from.

She nodded. "Then I know how to repay you."

"Oh?" the Knight asked curiously, wondering what gift other than saving his life she would bestow.

"Come here." She beckoned for him to approach, and with some effort, the blond got to his feet. Approaching her, he wouldn't deny his hesitation in getting closer, but she seemed alright.

 _She wouldn't have saved my life if she was going to kill me_. Using that as good enough logic, he tentatively stepped closer.

"Close your eyes and focus on your breathing." He followed her orders closing his eyes, though his focus broke for a moment upon feeling the hand placed on his cheek.

"Okay…"

"Quiet and focus, Arc." The grey-haired woman restated earning another nod from the teen. "For it is through shadow we achieve power. Through this, we achieve dominion over our spirits, and conquest of our enemies." Her hand began to feel colder as Jaune felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. "It through my grace I unshackle your soul and by my power, I awaken yours." The world flashed white, and with a hiss from Lilith, his eyes opened to see dark energy pulsating from her fingertips.

"What did you do?" Jaune asked in a small voice, distracted by the soft white glow emanating from his entire body. The stiffness and pain that had persisted from earlier all but vanished as if he'd never been injured at all.

"I have unlocked your Aura, and I must say you have no shortage of it." Jaune felt a grin fueled with giddiness overtake his features. After hearing Lilith hype up Aura to such a degree, knowing he had a lot of it made him feel good. Great even. With this, maybe he'd be able to pass yet.

"But don't think an Aura is all you need. Aura, yes it is a great decider, but your own martial skills will make all the difference." Just what he didn't have, and with that thought, he couldn't help the frown which overtook the short-lived glee. It was like landing on a snake in Snakes and Ladders after a great roll. Back to square one. Thinking about it, his subsequent teammates and peers would have Aura as well, meaning it ready meant little in the grand scheme of things.

"So, I have my Aura, now I just have to find the Relic and a partner." He looked towards his companion. "Any advice you can share?"

Her head tilted to the side in confusion. If she didn't look like something out of a Horror Story, it might have even looked cute. "Why would you think I'd have an idea of where to look for these things?"

"Well…The elderly are usually very knowledgeable on subjects…" He stated, before nervously chuckling at the glare he received. "I mean, people like you are usually so knowledgeable."

The Corpse-Lady shook her head in response. "Give it time Arc, and your tune will change," she remarked, her gaze shifting to the right towards the tree line. "That way, though, you should be able to find one of the objects you are searching for."

"What do you mean?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "There is another one you…initiates out there fighting the Grimm, and judging by their worry, they're not faring too well against them."

"Then we have to help." The knight stated adamantly, preparing to head off in the direction of Lilith's gaze; the women made no move to continue with his, however.

"Are you coming?" He asked. She shook her head in the negative.

"Not yet. I still need to catch my breath, but I will be watching and aiding as it seems fit." Replying with a small wave of her hand. "Now, be off and find your partner."

He turned to leave. "Oh, and Arc." He paused for a moment. "Tell no one of my presence here. Not a soul." His head swiveled back looking at the haggard women, a question already forming but her eyes seemed to glow dangerously in response to his unspoken words. "Tell no one." He nodded this time, despite the agreement mostly being out of fear.

Rushing off, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do when he reached his other classmate. Sure, he had his Aura unlocked, but the teen had next to no combat experience. Yet, the blond decided he'd cross that bridge when he got there. He drew Crocea Mors and unfolded his shield as the sounds of battle grew louder.

 _Time to be a Hero_. His mental preparations were adequate in calming his nerves, that was until he actually entered the clearing.

* * *

"We still haven't found what caused it yet."

"Did you check the Eastern cameras?" Ozpin asked, eyes scanning across the forest, seemingly transfixed whilst Glynda kept scrolling through feeds on her scroll.

"I have." She stated looking up at the headmaster with a slight glare. "Twice now." Her tone not escaping him, but he'd worry about it later.

"And the students? Are they still visible?" He inquired looking back towards his blonde companion.

She nodded, and with a few swipes, she seemed ready. "Miss Belladonna and Miss Rose have located one another and are proceeding towards the Objective." She scrolled again. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are heading towards the destination as well, accompanied by Miss Nikos and Miss Xiao-Long." Her sudden pause didn't escape the Headmaster.

"What's wrong?"

"Mister Arc and Miss Schnee are both missing. No… the cameras themselves are gone."

"Gone?"

"It seems a group of them stopped transmitting near the two." She confirmed scanning the Scrolls surface for any errors. "It doesn't make sense."

The Headmaster shook his head, a tired expression barely hidden under the lines of his face. "I have a few thoughts as to how, but I want eyes on it." Ozpin gripped the handle of his cane before finally turning his gaze away from the forest. "Is Port busy at the moment? His tracking skills would be useful right now."

"I'll contact him at once." His assistant replied as he looked out at the forest once more. This initiation was taking a very strange turn from the norm, but for now, they'd observe and hopefully this would turn out to be something far more benign than what Ozpin guessed.

* * *

Jaune stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him, basic instinct urging him to turn around. A dozen Beowolves or more were congregated tightly around a single elegant fighter. Said warrior stood out in stark contrast to the dynamic black mass of bodies, dressed completely in a white purer than freshly fallen snow. It reminded the Arc of stories his father would tell about female angels fighting off hordes of demons, outnumbered, but not outmatched. So caught up in reverie, Jaune nearly didn't hear the girl's grunts of protest as the fight continued. Nearly.

 _I have to help._

So despite having nigh zero battle experience - a fact that Jaune seemed determined to forget - he drew the legendary blade Crocea Mors and hoped it would give him even a sliver of his ancestor's strength. The boy ran forward at top speed towards the closest beast in his path. Clutching the stolen heirloom in both hands, Jaune jumped high into the air and brought the blade down, carving through the thick hide and bone of the Beowolf's midsection like a knife through butter. Before the strike finished its complete 180-degree rotation, the monster had already begun turning into smoke, cut down in a single move.

"I- I did it-"

 _'Get down!'_

Following the voice in his head directions, the boy immediately fell to the ground, only missing a pair razor sharp claws by mere inches. Jaune, not having time to fully get back to his feet, half-ran and half-crawled out the way of another pair of claws. After putting in enough distance between the monster's hand him, Jaune finally got to his feet.

 _Lilith; is that yo-_

 _'Shield to your left!'_

Frantically, Jaune grabbed his sheath and nearly ripped it from his belt. He drew it so quickly, in fact, that instead of actually deploying its shield function, he merely smacked the Beowolf in the bone plated face with the metal end. Which, surprisingly enough, caused the Grimm's attack to overextend and gave Jaune the opportunity to drive Crocea Mors through its meaty neck. With a grunt of effort, he tore the blade out, decapitating the head in the process. Not used to the non-stop activity, Jaune raggedly attempted to catch his breath. He turned to the direction of Weiss, hoping to make sure she was okay, only to see two more of the massive beast making a beeline in his direction.

"Arc, move!"

Not even a second later after the command, Jaune spotted a large ball of fire hurtling towards the Grimm and, by proxy, him as well. Putting all his strength into his right leg, Jaune pushed off the ground and jumped to an area hopefully out of the splash zone. A few moments later, while still mid-air, the boy felt an intense wave of heat blast from behind him. The force of said explosion sent the already haggard knight sailing a few extra meters than estimated and caused him to careen into a tree breastplate first at an unnatural speed. In a single moment, all the air was forced out of Jaune's lungs and pain exploded from his chest.

For a scary moment, Jaune's vision swarmed with white spots until he was nearly blind and his hearing became severely muted as if cotton had been stuffed into his ear canal. However, the new feeling of Aura working its magic came in full force. The shooting pain in his chest dissipated, along with the muted ringing in his ears. Finally, his impaired vision was also fixed and as if struck by a bolt of lighting, all numbness disappeared.

 _'Arc!'_

Jaune opened his eyes quickly and sat up, taking a deep breath only to choke a moment later on smoke. Looking down, he saw his clothes were slightly singed and Crocea Mors was nowhere in sight. What caught the boy's attention the most was the soft white glow from earlier once again flaring. _Guess my Aura saved me. Lilith, are you there?_

 _'Of course I am you fool. Hurry and retrieve your weapon, there are still more enemies to fight.'_

As if on cue, the smoke around Jaune bulged forward as a Beowolf stepped through. This one was vastly different from the others thus far, however. It was at least two feet taller than its contemporaries, three feet wider, and a hide that seemed more bone than muscle. The spines on the back protruded out into large ghastly white spears of bone nearly a yard long. Its snout was longer and hung open at all times, unable to close because of the massive rows of jagged teeth, which extended out at unnatural angles. All of this being said, what drew the boys attention the most was the claws on each massive paw. Akin to curved short swords, Jaune doubted his armor - Aura included - would stand up to those. It seemed Lilith shared the sentiment.

 _'Fly.'_

 _Lilith-_

 _'Fly you_ _ **Fool!'**_

With his life on the line, Jaune bolted with speeds quick enough to blur the surrounding area. Whether Aura was increasing his physical abilities or adrenaline was giving him added strength, the Hunter-in-training didn't know or care. The only thought being the moist air breathing down his neck and how to put more distance between it. In the distance, Jaune saw the Snow Angel from earlier strike down the final Beowolf with a quick jab through its eye socket. Despite keeping her posture, she breathed with a labored pace, clearly winded from the activity. As her head turned, two sets of blue eyes met, one wide with terror, the other with a cool composer. The pale blue eyes of the Schnee heiress quickly changed to match Jaune's terror filled eyes, however, when they spotted the monstrosity chasing him down.

Then, he tripped.

Jaune's world turned upside down as he lost footing with the ground and impacted hard off the dirt. Seeing that the Super Beowolf - as Jaune referred to it - had been following so close behind, its powerful hind leg connected with Jaune's body when he fell, causing the Grimm to lose footing and go tumbling into the dirt as well, sliding forward many yards towards Weiss.

Just as quickly as he'd fallen, Jaune attempted to rise to his feet only find his body refused to respond and was once again, glowing a soft white. This confused the boy, however, since he couldn't feel anything this time. _Why can't I move?_

 _'Perhaps it was the five ton Grimm that just stepped on your body, and you're going in and out of shock. Just an observation, though. If it wasn't for the adrenaline coursing through your veins, I'm positive you'd have blacked out in pain.'_

That would do it. _'Also I believe you should know, your Aura has taken quite a blow. Another hit like that and you will either drain it or die. Most likely the latter.'_

 _Great._ After what felt like an eternity, feeling returned in his extremities. Adrenaline slowly draining from his body, the boy barely was able to get back on his feet without falling to the dirt. It wasn't the pain that hindered his movements, rather the fact every extremity was shaking. He felt cold, despite the sunlight, and alone despite the sounds of fighting in the background. _Fighting… wait, Weiss!_

Looking up, the knight glimpsed the Snow Angel battling for her life. The poise that was being displayed earlier was all but gone, replaced with quick and reflexive movements which could only be described as impulsive. Each strike seemed to be vain and even the calm composer was replaced with a sharp edge of fear. The ground around the area was blistered with black scorch marks and slick with large patches of ice. Apparently, the fighting had been happening awhile.

 _Lilith, I need-_

 _'Your blade is approximately 10 meters away sticking out from the grass. Your shield is only two meters behind you.'_

Jaune got to his feet and steeled his nerves. Being useless right now was not an option. Even if all the good he was absorbing an attack so that Weiss could go in for the kill, that was okay. Turning around he spotted his defensive tool and ran to its position, picking the item from the ground.

 _'Try not to trip on it next time'_

Ignoring the sarcastic and depressing remark, for now, Jaune scanned the area for his sword, only to be distracted by a piercing shriek of pain. Turning back around his eyes widen to the size of saucers at the sight of crimson being splattered across the grass. The pure white blouse stained with a bold red. The Snow Angel had used some sort of speed increasing technique to get in close and impel the Grimm through the chest with a fire enhanced strike, searing a hole through its massive torso. The hit would have killed any normal Beowolf, which was most likely the reason she never saw the hit coming.

The small body soared through the air, the rapier flew from her grasp as she lost consciousness midway through the air. Jaune physically winced in pain when Weiss hit the ground in a crumbled heap, broken and unmoving. It wasn't until he had already covered most the clearing that Jaune became consciously aware that he was running towards the fallen Snow Angel. _No… my partner._ His vision tunneled and his legs blurred, the burning sensation forming in his lungs was pushed to the deep subconscious.

Just as Jaune finally came upon the now waking girl, a voice ripped him from his previous tunnel vision. _'Shield up!'_

Acting first and questioning later, the knight brought up the metal kite shield with his left arm, protecting as much of his body as possible. This action was immediately followed by a screeching akin to millions of fingernails raking across a chalkboard, with enough volume to make ears drums bleed. While the sound of the Super Beowolf's claws grazing the Arc shield was enough to make a sane man crazed, it merely gave Jaune confidence. Despite others calling his weapons "low tech" or "hand-me-downs," it did its job. The beast reared back and swung its mighty paw again, to which the boy wisely stepped back so as to not take the brunt of the attack and only deflecting the blade like claws that threatened to tear him apart.

"Jaune...?"

A bloom of relief spread over the boy. Despite not being able to look behind himself for obvious reasons, a stupid grin formed on his face at the knowledge his partner was okay. Even if she didn't know his name. "Snow Angel! You alright?" The boy stepped back again to deflect another swipe of the curved claws that caused sparks to fly from his shield. His arm began to ache, even if he wasn't taking the full brunt of the attack. _How is this thing so strong with a fucking hole in its chest?_

"Don't call me that."

 _Really, that's the first thing you say?_

Ignoring the comment, he focused back on the matter at hand. "Are you good enough to keep fighting?"

"Of course I am," she replied with more snark than someone who just woke up from unconsciousness should possess. Honestly, between Lilith and Weiss, he might as well let the Beowolf rip him apart and face a quick death.

Getting ready to turn and fight, realization struck "Great. I don't have my sword with me, so I can't attack back." As if he actually had the skill to counter-attack, but that was beside the point. "But if I block and you attack again with that fire stuff, I think we can win."

Jaune didn't get a verbal response, instead, the girl appeared at his right side with her rapier in hand. "What type of dolt misplaces his sword?"

Rather than being phrased as a question, it was stated matter-of-factly. Deciding to ignore the comment, Jaune focused his attention on the task at hand. Backpedaling quickly, he once again winced at the strain against his left arm and the chorus of screeches that came from the claws attempting to tear through the metal. The girl moved inside his guard, stepping with grace and deliberates usually only displayed by professional dancers. For a magical moment, her back pressed against his chest and her feet moved with the direction of his, as if following a practiced choreography. Their labored breathing to serve as the beat and instinct serving as the next step.

Having become somewhat complacent in the routine of giving ground and deflecting the claws, Jaune barely saw the next strike coming. The Grimm, deciding to switch tactics, thrusting its open maw forward at a new level of speed, barely giving the knight time to raise his shield and defend. Force unlike any previous strike-battered against the metal of his defensive tool. He hadn't had time to step back and negate the impact this time, and the difference was felt like a firework going off in his humerus bone; pain exploded through his arm to the point it made his eyes water up and stomach twist. Gritting his teeth, he allowed lowered his shield and came face to face with the beast that would love nothing more than to shred him into pieces.

"Now!"

Having been waiting on his right for the perfect moment, Weiss acted as Jaune's sword, striking with unnatural speed. Just as the shield lowered, the glowing blade of Weiss' rapier was thrust through the Grimm's eye socket. Whether or not the Super Beowolf could have survived that, Jaune would never know. A moment after penetration, fire exploded from the back of the monsters head, evaporating most of its skull and securing the kill in one powerful move.

Then, just like the ones that fell to Weiss' blade before it, the massive Grimm began dissolving; smoke from the fire mixing with Grimm essence. Neither Jaune nor his partner moved until it had completely vanished, the only remaining traces being the scarred ground and blood that stained their clothing. The exhausted boy allowed his defense to finally drop, fatigue causing Jaune to collapse where he stood.

"What… the heck… was that?"

A testament to how tired the Snow Angel was, she answered him without any snark or sarcasm. "That… was an Alpha Beowolf."

 _Alpha and Super are kinda the same I guess._

' _In a barely related way, yes.'_ gripped Lilith with more sarcasm than a disembodied voice should possess. It wasn't such a joy to know she was still there. Honestly, between Lilith and Weiss, he might as well have let the Beowolf rip him apart and face a quick death. Jaune closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe deeply. Everything on his left side ached. His throat lining was numb with extrusion, The muscles in his legs spasmed every few seconds as the overworked fibers attempted to heal. Aura was slow to mend the damage, though he was grateful to have any left at all.

"You were sloppy," spoke the girl standing in front of him. Despite not having the strength to look up, he could easily envision the disappointed and somewhat disgusted expression she must be wearing.

"...I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you should be." A shiny object was dropped in front of him with a thud.

Signing, he lifted himself up with his right arm to get a better look at the item. Oddly enough, it was Crocea Mors that stared back.

"Where did you-"

"The stupid thing was sticking out of the dirt a few yards away. Seeing as you are currently incapacitated, I took the initiative to retrieve it."

 _Wow, that was actually pretty considerate._ With his Aura complete in stitching together his fractured left arm and shredded muscles, Jaune pushed himself to his feet, finally getting a good look at his partner for four years. Unlike a few hours ago, her blouse and combat skirt were no longer immaculate, stained with filth, burns, and blood. The top was even torn a little where the claws had grazed her body. Yet, she still held herself with pride, something Jaune could respect.

"Speaking of your less than par performance, what little I did of your swordsmanship was a disgrace. Your movement was entirely too sluggish as well and don't even get me started on the fact you _tripped on your own shield."_

The girl turned around and began stalking off. Jaune reached down and grabbed his shield and sword from the ground, placing both on his belt. Not bothering to wipe the grime from his clothes, the boy began walking after his partner.

' _I guess she already knows I'm a failure. Great way to start.'_

"However," she spoke softly, causing Jaune to perk up. "Your footwork was not terrible...and your plan worked well."

A grin spread across his face, the small sentiment praise restoring his shatter confidence. "Thank you, Sno- I mean Weiss...wait, where are we going?"

"To the relics."

"And you know for a fact that they are this way?"

"Yes."

Her tone left no room for argument and frankly Jaune was still too tired to try. Plus, despite Weiss' small bit of praise, she didn't seem to be in the conversating mood. Maybe that would change after intention was over. Or at least that's what the blond hoped. The tension caused him to suppress a nagging question about the fight. That's when he remembered there was an equally knowledgeable person nearby that seemed up to chat.

 _Lilith, are you there?_

 _'Yes.'_

 _Cool. How are you even doing this by the way?_

 _'Didn't you know Arc? All living creatures can do this.'_

 _Wait, really?!_

 _'No, not really. If you must know, it's through concentration and the bond which was formed by unlocking your aura.'_

A troubled thought occurred. _Does this mean you can always hear my thoughts?_

 _'No, though I hardly see what the issue would be if that was the case. Unless you have something to hide of course. Speaking of which, why were your skills lacking to such a degree?'_

Well, that wasn't good. Not even two days at the school and two people have already commented on his skill or lack thereof. One not even being a student. _'I was… self-taught.'_ It was the truth, but nowhere near the entire story. However, there was no way she'd realize that. Plus even if Lilith found out, what was the harm. It was clear by her command of 'tell no one' that she wouldn't rat him out to the staff.

 _'Oh.'_

 _What do you mean, 'oh'?_

The equivalent of a shrug came through the mental link. _'Beside's your ability to strategize, It shows.'_

 _Gee, thanks,_ remarked Jaune, his turn to be sarcastic. He knew it, the boy would have to be a complete moron not to. Still, having it thrown in his face over and over again hurt. It wasn't the fact he was unskilled, it was the _reason_ he was unskilled that hurt the most. The fact he'd been too worthless a son to train. If his father could see him now, he'd be headed back on the next Bullhead out of Vale. His mother would tell him all the other opportunities that awaited him in other fields while his younger siblings look on with pity filled eyes.

' _Did I strike a nerve?'_

 _No, it's nothing._

"Jaune, are you okay?"

The boy looked from his trance. Weiss had a concerned look on her face even stopped moving forward through the thick foliage to turn around and face him. "Yeah, I'm all good Snow A- I mean Weiss." He gave a weak smile and thumbs up.

She nodded slowly and turned around, continuing through the forest, Jaune following close behind. As they walked, the boy's gaze fell on what had caused him to call on Lilith in the first place.

 _Hey Lilith, how did Weiss make fire come out of her sword?_

 _'Hm? Most likely Dust usage, though it could also be a semblance._

Jaune hummed in thought. Dust...he was pretty sure one of his sisters used something like that. Looking back up to get a better look at the sword that hung next to Weiss' hips, he noticed they were at the end of the treeline. As they walked through a curtain of shrubs and trees, what Jaune could only assume was the temple came into view at the bottom of the hill. Without the canopy overhead, the sun seemed to shine brighter as well. Despite it most likely being a figment of his imagination, it seemed that most of the heavenly light was cast over their destination as if fate was itself was pointing there. On the other hand, Jaune had always been a romantic.

"Jaune! Jaune!"

In a burst of rose petals, Jaune was nearly tackled to the ground when a pair of small arms attempted to wrap themselves around him. Instinctively, the boy hugged back, thankful she was so light. "Hey, Ruby."

She looked up from his chest, a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat eat his heart out and give the sun an inferiority complex present on her small features. "I'm so glad you made it! Initiation is fun right?!"

"Sure is," lied Jaune through his teeth. If you referred to an event which led to a nearly crushed body and severe bleeding as 'fun', then you probably were either an S rank masochist or completely crazed.

 _Wait, I have been hearing voices in my head…_

"Though I could go for some down time," finished Jaune, letting go of the girl in his arms. Weiss snorted.

"It's a combat school, Arc."

With that, she began making her way towards the temple. Jaune followed close behind with Ruby. It wasn't until they actually entered the ruin that Jaune noticed his friends partner. She was made no move to acknowledge him or Weiss, simply walking over to Ruby. Whether it was from bashfulness or mere indifference, Ruby was having none of it.

Grabbing the raven haired girl by the wrist, she directed her towards the scraggly blond haired swordsman. "Blake, this is my friend Jaune."

Awkwardly, Jaune stuck out a hand. "Hey, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and r-" Weiss' elbow dug its way into Jaune's side, nearly driving the air from his lungs and cutting off the classic introduction.

 _'Thank my grace for that girl.'_

Tentatively rubbing his sore spot, Jaune turned back to Blake, who still had the same unimpressed expression. "Jaune Arc."

"Blake Belladonna."

They shook hands for half a second and let go. It was possibly the most wooden introduction of all time, but for Ruby, it was more than enough. "Yes! My first friend at Beacon and my partner are best friends. Common Blake, let's pick a relic."

Allowing herself to be dragged once again, the bow wearing girl was dragged to one of the many pedestals by her partner. Jaune shook his head and chuckled at the scene before turning around to regard his own partner, who had been waiting until he'd finish before deciding on a relic. It was a small gesture, but it still meant a lot to the blond.

"How about that one?"

Weiss looked towards it and nodded in agreement. Ultimately it didn't matter which they picked, but this moment was special. It represented so much more than just an initiation. Well, at least for Jaune. He survived falling from over 80 feet in the air and successfully had his aura unlocked. He had survived an encounter with Grimm, personally killed two and not only assisted with the Alpha but came up with a plan to beat it. He'd grown in such a short time, and this relic would symbolize that. With a grin that just wouldn't stay down, he reached out and grabbed the White Knight piece.

 _It's only forward from here._

Turning around, he looked at his partner, who also seemed to be quirking a small smile. It was the first time she'd smiled all initiation, and it looked damn good.

 _'I hope you're ready Arc.'_

Jaune's face took on a puzzled look. _Ready for what?_

 _'New beginnings.'_

* * *

 **New beginnings indeed, what will happen to our Blond Hero. Will he find love, will he get the girl, find out next time, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, a bit longer than usual, but worth the wait i'd say. See you all for the next.**


End file.
